Soin et alimentation de votre Severus Rogue
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Félicitations pour l'acquisition de votre nouveau Severus Rogue ! Afin d'obtenir des résultats optimaux, nous vous suggérons de respecter les consignes suivantes...(traduction d'un OS de shyfoxling)


_Avec l'accord de l'auteur __**shyfoxling** je vous propose ce petit texte sympa que j'ai pris soin de traduire._

_C'est ma toute première traduction alors n'hésitez pas me dire que que vous en pensez :) _

* * *

**Soin et alimentation de votre Severus Rogue**

**OoOoO**

_Félicitations pour l'acquisition de votre nouveau Severus Rogue ! Afin d'obtenir des résultats optimaux, nous vous suggérons de respecter les consignes suivantes:_

1. Ne raillez pas et ne provoquez pas votre Rogue. Il est en effet équipé d'une large gamme de sarcasmes en tout genre (aussi connus sous le nom de « snark »), d'une bibliothèque foisonnante de sortilège, et nous déclinons toute responsabilité pour le traitement que vous recevrez en retour.

Toutefois si vous êtes masochiste, alors bonne chance, puissiez-vous trouver l'humiliation gratifiante. Mais soyez certain d'écrire un long rapport et de le distribuer par la suite. Une liste d'éditeurs appropriés, incluant une liaison à «l'internet» des Moldus, peut être obtenue via l'envoi de hibou à l'adresse figurant à l'entête de cette brochure.

2. Fournir à votre Rogue, un espace de vie sombre et frais, des vêtements noirs ainsi qu'un exercice mental quotidien. Il apprécie particulièrement la lecture, les bouquins sur les potions et jouer de temps en temps aux échecs ne lui fera pas de mal. Cela permettra ainsi de maintenir les émissions spontanées de la « snark » à un niveau convenable.

3. Respecter les qualités de votre Rogue (qui sont, nous tenons à le souligner, considérables) et son champs d'expertise professionnelle. Ne lui proposez pas de faire des potions à sa place ou de faire des propositions sur la charge de travail appropriée. Il est en effet plus heureux lorsqu'on le laisse se débrouiller seul et qu'il respecte lui-même les normes élevées auxquelles il se tient.

4. Votre Rogue est très fidèle, s'il vous a donné son respect et/ou son amour, et qu'il fait ce que vous lui dites de faire même après qu'il ait découvert que vous l'avez manipulé pendant plus de quinze ans en vous aidant à assouvir vos desseins les plus tortueux.

Évitez cela, s'il vous plait, c'est très incorrect. (Au moment de l'impression du mode d'emploi, une législation garantissant les normes minimales pour le traitement de Rogue était en cours).

5. Votre Rogue n'est pas destiné à un usage purement décoratif. Évitez si possible de l'habiller avec les vêtements de votre grand-mère si vous vous lassez de ses habits.

6. Si vous trouvez qu'il est nécessaire de déchiffrer l'écriture de votre Rogue, un guide vous sera offert pour vous aider dans cette activité ardue.

7. Évitez de regarder l'avant-bras gauche de votre Severus Rogue sans y avoir été invité, il est quelque peu chatouilleux sur cette partie.

_Merci encore, et profitez de votre Severus Rogue avec tous nos compliments !_

_Nous apprécions vos commentaires et vos questions. Ci-dessous vous trouverez une liste des questions les plus courantes._

**Que faire s'il veut porter la robe de ma grand-mère ?**

Alors il est fort probable que vous soyez en possession d'un modèle issu de la contrefaçon.

**Qu'en est-il des petits surnoms attachants ? Comme Sevy, Sevychou, Roguichounet ?**

Nous ne pouvons pas approuver les extensions installées par l'utilisateur qui visent à ajouter cette fonction. Cela sera à vos risques et périls. Vous ne serez ni indemnisé ni remboursé en cas d'Avada Kedavra.

**JE VEUX MON ROGUE !**

Disponible seulement au Royaume-Uni, nous sommes toujours en négociations avec des exportateurs mondiaux.

**Ne pouvez-vous pas en obtenir aux Etats-Unis ? **

Nous comprenons et prenons en compte vos préoccupations. Un membre de la famille d'un de nos collaborateurs nous a rapporté « Je venais juste d'arriver aux douanes avec mon Rogue, je n'ai pas pu lui enlever toutes les potions qu'il avait sur lui, lorsque des policiers se sont jetés sur lui pour lui arracher ses bouteilles. Et comme mon Rogue ne peut se passer de ses potions, nous avons dû emprunter la voie des bagages enregistrés… »

Malheureusement, à l'heure actuelle, nous n'avons pas trouvé d'autres solutions.

**Un assemblage est-il requis ? Cela pourrait être amusant !**

Votre Rogue est entièrement assemblé. Toute tentative d'ouverture ou de ré-assemblage annulera sa garantie.

**Quel est le montant maximum de Rogue que je peux acquérir ? J'aimerais en commander pour mes amis, ma famille, mes voisins, pour Noël.**

En raison de la demande imprévue, nous restreignons la limite à deux modèles par ménage. Après la ruée de Noël, nous devrions être en mesure de remplir nos commandes en attente. N'oubliez pas de nous indiquez votre adresse par retour de hibou si vous souhaitez être placé sur notre liste d'envoi.

**J'ai un cacatoès. Le Rogue interagit-il bien avec les animaux ?**

Votre Rogue s'entend très bien avec les animaux, du moment qu'ils ne s'attaquent pas à lui. Mais pour une comptabilité maximale, nous vous recommandons de teindre votre volatile en noire et de lui apprendre à reconnaître votre Rogue afin d'éviter les coups de bec.

**Je porte beaucoup de violet ainsi que des couleurs sombres. Cela va-t-il offenser le Rogue ? Je crois avoir entendu dire qu'il est particulièrement critique et possède des normes très élevées.**

Vous avez absolument raison et tenons à vous féliciter pour votre perspicacité et la façon dont vous prenez soin de votre Rogue. Toutefois, la situation que vous avez décrite, semble être tout à fait compatible avec Rogue, et ne devrait pas causer de résultats indésirables. En dépit de ses préférences propres pour sa garde-robe, votre Rogue est capable d'apprécier ces nuances de couleur : cramoisi, sang-séché, ombre, forêt, émeraude. Du moment que vous ne portez pas des couleurs qui seraient susceptibles de se retrouver dans le papier-peint de votre grand-mère, vous ne devriez pas rencontrer de difficultés.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit mot sur le texte original, cela fera plaisir à l'auteur. Vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profile.  
_

_PS: n'oubliez pas de commander votre Rogue dès maintenant ! _


End file.
